Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/H - N
See also A - G and O - Á. A few notes: * (dated) means that the word is used by the native speakers nor the revival community. * (poetic) means that the word only survives through quotes and proverbs. * (revival) means that the word is only used by the revival community and has never been used by the native speakers. * The letter <á> can be substituted by . In this dictionary we'll only use <á>. * Verbs are often grouped in pairs as «sulesit; sulesite». Please note that the first form can be used both transitively and intransitively, while the second form can be used intransitively only. H H''' symb H (pronounce: ash) '''hair n'' ewlash; vlas; hea '''hair bow' n'' klitshka '''half' adj pol; adv pol; n'' poln '''hall' n'' hall '''hallow' v'' swatvat; swatvate '''halt' n'' hoult; ''v houlte halve v'' polne '''hamlet' n'' tyrnav '''hammer' n'' klad; ''v kladivovat; kladivovate hammer out v'' biskivat; biskivate '''hand' n'' hand; heand; rook; dealen '''handful' n'' hirst '''hand over' n'' stotshkovat; stotshkovate '''hand out' n'' outrook; ''v outrooke hang v'' visiet; hangovat; hangovate '''hangfire' n'' hamfeer; ''v hamfirovat; hamfirovate hangover n'' kats; matshek; kotsovin; tinka '''happen' v'' statch hine; statch '''happy' adj blide; vey; veyg; happy harbor n'' harber '''hard' adj shelly hardly adv berly haste n'' hayst '''hasten' v'' haysten '''hasty' adj haysti hat n'' klob; klobuk '''hate' n'' nenavist; ''v nenavistit; hate have v'' have (see appendix); mam (see appendix) '''have a cold' v'' bite (see appendix) ekouden '''have an erection' v'' peal hine '''have a fever' v'' bite (see appendix) reerni '''have big cheeks' v'' blublitsovat; blublitsovate '''have diarrhea' v'' ghnatshkat hine '''have dinner' v'' obiadvat '''have epilepsy' v'' meshatshhor hine '''have to' v'' mus; twunghis (''dated) hawk n'' (''bird) hok (revival); strabberd; yastrap (dated); (tool) slitshko; (cough up) iljast; v'' (''hunt) strabrovat; strabrovate; (cough up) iljaste hay n'' sen; sin; seno (''revival); v'' senne; sinne; senovat; senovate '''hazardous' adj nebespetshni hazard n'' nebespetshnost; hazard; ''v nebespetshit; nebespetshite; harzardit; hazardite he pron he; hine head n'' head; law '''heal' v'' zidraw '''health' adj zidravni; n'' zidravie '''health care' adj zidravni; zidraviesurghni; n'' zidravie; zidraviesurgh '''healthcare' adj zidravni; zidraviesurghni; n'' zidravie; zidraviesurgh '''healthy' adj zidravi heap n'' stort; stought (''poetic) hear v'' tchied (see appendix) '''hear of' v'' tchied (see appendix) on '''heart' adj serditsni; n'' serdits; heart '''heart beat' n'' serditsni chense; serdislock '''heat' n'' rospale; ''v rospalit; rospalite heath n'' (''land) wreswish; (plant) erika heathen n'' heeden; heathen '''heathland' n'' wreswish; wreswishland '''heaven' n'' nebo '''heavenly' adj nebeshki heavens n'' nebá (''poetic) heavy adj tashki height n'' vuesockt '''hell' n'' peklo '''hell fire' n'' peklenni fure; peklofure '''hello' int (on the street) hey; (at one's one home) haltack; (at someone else's home) halst; (in general) hai; ahoi (revival); (on the telephone) hello help n'' pomeut; ''v pomoct hen n'' kirk; hemb '''hence' adv vits here adv here; hey heritage n'' arfgood '''hero' n'' raltsh '''heroic' adj herdina; herdini he sees v'' suese (''poetic) heterosexual adj heteroseksualni; n'' heteroseksual '''heterosexuality' n'' heteroseksualita '''hidden place' n'' skrydd '''hide' v'' skryt; skryte '''hide oneself' v'' saskryt; saskryte '''high' adj vuesock highlight n'' eastrock; ''v eastrovat; eastrovate hill n'' kopetsh (see appendix) '''hilly' adj kopetshni him pron him; hine; hem; ham; hemes; hames; hen himself pron hemself; hineself hine pron hen hint n'' naznak; nasnack; troshka; ''v naznatshit; naznatshite; yie un troshka his pron hine historic adj historiski historical adj historiski history n'' tower; historia (''poetic) hit n'' (''song) hit; (punch) bit; (result of a search) hanit; v'' bit; bite; nabiet '''hobby' n'' hobbi; pastou '''hold' v'' hold (see appendix) '''hole' n'' diera '''holiday' n'' (''day) swiets; (period) vakans (revival); holiday holy adj swat; sacker home adj domtshi; n'' hame; haym '''homerun' n'' domtshi ryn '''hometrainer' n'' domtshi trainer '''homosexual' adj homoseksualni; n'' homoseksual '''homosexuality' n'' homoseksualita '''honest' adj tshestni honesty n'' tshestnien '''honey' n'' med '''honeysuckle' n'' neaslatsh '''honor' n'' honour; ''v honoure hope n'' howp; ''v howpe hope desperately v'' huepe '''horizon' n'' herabien '''horn' n'' rog; rock; horn '''horse' n'' conne; orse '''hose' n'' shlang '''hospit' n'' hospit '''hospital' adj hospitalni; n'' hospital '''hospital procedure' n'' hospitalproseedsher '''host' adj gastni; n'' gast '''hostage' n'' meekept; meegast; hostidsh '''hostile' n'' nepperni '''hot' n'' swedi '''hot dog' n'' huedog '''hotel' n'' housosts '''hotel room' n'' housostsroom '''hour' n'' eyr '''hours' n'' hours; eyrs '''house' n'' sheal; hous; dom (''poetic) how adv ache; wow; saen however conj vedd; ved; vezzin (within a sentence); aveas (at the end of a sentence) huge adj yudsh human n'' tshlowk; tshloke '''human dignity' n'' tshlokni dostoynost '''human personality' n'' tshlokni eagmannost '''humane' adj tshlokni hundred num sto; shto; ilot (dated) hunger n'' chlats '''hungry' adj chladni hunt n'' love; jaught; ''v jaught; lovit; lovite hunter n'' lover '''huntsman' n'' lover; jaughtser; hynsmin '''Hurbanova' n pr Hurbanova; Hurbanovo; Hurbanoft Hurbanovan adj Hurbanovni hurry n'' spetnost; spenni; ''v spet; spet hine hurt adj bolni; n'' bolon; ''v bolle hine; bolle husband n'' manshel (see appendix) '''husk' n'' (''dry exterior of fruits) struck; (part of a mill) plew; v'' huskovat; huskovate '''husky' adj huskni; huskovatni; n'' huski '''hydrant' adj hidrantni; n'' hidrant '''hydrogen' n'' hidrogenia '''hypocrite' adj treskutsi; n'' treskuts '''hypocrisy' n'' treskutshen I '''I' pron a; ya; symb I (pronounce: ai) ice n'' jad; lad (''dated); v'' belle '''idea' n'' idea '''if' conj as; asime ill adj kranck illness n'' kranckth '''image' n'' obrasock '''immediately' adv o'strotsh that; o'strotsh th' impact n'' impakt; ploff '''imperfect' adj ozrat; operfekt; ozperfect; n'' imperfekt '''implement' v'' implementovat; implementovate '''imply' v'' implai '''important' adj luni (see appendix); wightig impress v'' impress '''impression' n'' impressia '''impressive' adj impressifni improve v'' lepshit; lepshite '''improvement' n'' lepshebechen '''in' prep in; i inactive adj unektif; untshinni (dated); unaktifni (revival) inactivity n'' unaktivita '''inaugurate' v'' inouguratovat; inouguratovate '''inauguration' n'' inouguratsia '''in case' adv insagh in case of prep insagh; insagh (+gen) in charge adv in nabo; nabu; in nabu incident n'' insedent '''incidental' adj insedentel include v'' witshanimke '''including' adv witshane inclusion n'' witshanimka '''inclusive' adj witshanimkat increase n'' nabechen; rabechen (''dated); v'' rast; narast '''incumbent' adj newdabiten indeed adv indeed; názai (poetic) independence n'' nesavicelost '''independent' adj nesavicelost indirectly adv indirectely individual adj individualni; n'' individual '''indivisible' adj undividovatskopni industrial adj industrial industry n'' industria '''inherit' v'' ervit; ervite '''in favor of' prep quoldober (pronounce: kwueldober) (+gen) influence n'' vlif; vlive; ''v vlivovat; vlivovate influenza n'' hrip '''infobox' n'' infoboks '''inform' v'' swuwat; swuwate '''information' n'' informatsia; spait '''in front of' prep in care o'; in care '; insight (+gen) inhabitant n'' bivetter '''initially' adv onfankly; onfangnien (revival) initiate v'' onfang '''initiative' adj onfangni; n'' onfang '''inner' n'' stred '''inner room' n'' stredni room '''innovate' v'' innovatovat; innovatovate '''innovation' n'' innovatsia '''innovative' adj innovatifni innovator n'' innovatter '''in order to' prep um in order with prep sled; sledou inside adj inda; adv in; i; n'' indost; ''prep in; i insider n'' indoster '''inspect' v'' inspektovat; inspektovate '''inspection' n'' inspeksia '''inspector' n'' inspektovatter '''inspirable' adj naghnatskopni inspiration n'' naghen '''inspirational' adj naghenni inspirative adj naghnarobin; naghnattin inspirator n'' naghnatter; naghner '''inspiratory' adj naghna- inspire v'' naghnat; naghnate '''inspired' adj eneaghen; naghnaropt inspirer n'' naghnatter; naghner '''inspiring' adj naghnarobin;'naghnattin in spite of prep pres; inspight instance n'' instansia '''instant' adj upcoming; dreck; n'' instant '''instantly' adv dreckane; dreck instead adv inplace instead of prep inplace (+gen) instigate v'' oncouse '''instigation' n'' oncous '''institution' n'' institutsia '''institutional' adj institutsialni institutionalization n'' institutsionalisatsia '''institutionalize' v'' institutsionalisovat; institutsionalisovate '''insulate' v'' isolatovat; isolatovate '''insulated' adj isolatni insulation n'' isolatsia '''insurance' n'' poystien '''insure' v'' poystit; poystite '''intend' v'' intendovat; intendovate '''intended marriage' n'' shkolvegh '''intense' adj intens intention n'' intensia '''interconnect' v'' interkonnektovat; interkonnektovate '''interconnection' n'' interkonneksia '''interest' n'' prepich; prepichov (''revival) interested adj prepichove interesting adj prepichel; interestiski interfere v'' interferovat; interferovate '''interference' n'' interferensia '''interior' n'' interior '''internal' adj internalni international adj internatsionalni; medzinarodni (revival) interrupt v'' interruptovat; interruptovate '''interruption' n'' interrupsia '''intersect' v'' intersektovat; intersektovate '''intersection' n'' interseksia '''interweave' v'' interveevat; interveevate; interveevovat; interveevovate '''interwoven' adj weaven; interveevatten; interveevovatten in the hope of prep howpand (+genitive) in the meantime adv selftimes in the old days adv skorshane in time adv intid; intime into prep in; i; prin; imper (dated) introduce v'' introdukovat; introdukovate '''introduction' n'' introduksia '''in vain' adv zammen; ewayghe invent v'' inventovat; inventovate '''invention' n'' inventsia '''invest' v'' investovat; investovate '''investigate' v'' provatsit; provatsite '''investigation' n'' provashen '''investigator' n'' provasher '''investment' n'' investing; investsia '''invisible' adj oviderat invitation n'' zapper; zaprost; invitatsia '''invite' v'' zaprosit; zaprosite; invitovat; invitovate '''involve' v'' betroght '''involved' adj betroghte in what condition adv podmenni; podmieni iron n'' oiern '''ironically' adv aironikli ironsmith n'' kovatsh '''ironsmith shop' n'' kovatshhous '''irrepairable' adj oreparatovatskopni; ozreparatovatskopni Isaac n pr Isac; Isaac (pronounce: Isac) Isaiah n pr Yesaya island n'' oster '''isle' n'' oster '''Isle of Bratislava' n pr That Wodate Oster Isle of Frisco n pr Nobivinen Oster Isle of London n pr Oster o'Londine isolate v'' wayset '''isolated' adj waysetni isolation n'' waysetnost; waysetting '''issue' n'' sake; isyoo ''v isyoo; sakiet it pron it it has v'' ase (''poetic) it's v'' i's (''poetic) it was v'' taws (''poetic) J J''' symb J (pronounce: dshay) '''Jacob n pr Yakob; Kueb; Jacob jam n'' (''congestion) zatspa; zasp; (fruit) sham; (difficult situation) zaspway; v'' zaspe '''James' n pr Kueb; Yaki; Dsheems Japan n'' Yapan '''Japanese' adj Yapanski; n'' Yapanski '''jar' n'' flyash; flash '''jeans' n'' dsheens '''jealous' adj mandrin jell n'' dshel '''jelly' n'' dsheli; ''v dshelovat; dshelovate jellyfish n'' quall (pronounce: ''kwall) Jesus interj dsheezes; n pr Yeazus; Yeazu Jesus Christ n pr Yeazokrisse; Yeazokriste (dated) Jew n'' Dshoo '''job' n'' jemesnane; list '''John' n'' Jonas; Shon; Dshon; Dshuen; Yon; Jon '''join' n'' spois; ''v spoit joint adj degedda; degedni; n'' (''bar) ouz; (marijuana cigarette) shoko; shishu; talwina; trompea; (connection) spois; (anatomy) kylb; v'' spoit '''joke' n'' ftip; ''v ftippe Joseph n pr Hosser judge n'' praver; pravor (''revival); v'' pravovat; pravovate '''judgement' n'' pravovatnost; pravornost '''jug' n'' aresht; temnits (''dated); v'' areshte '''juice' n'' sok; ''v sok juicy adj sokni; sokri jump v'' spring; skotshit; skotshite '''jump down' v'' skakat; skakate '''jungle' n'' dshungel '''just' adj pravichni; adv just justice n'' pravichnost; spravodlivost K '''K' symb K (pronounce: kay or kee) keep v'' keep (see appendix) '''keep going on forever' v'' pokrochove; pokrochoved '''keep high' v'' vueskeepe '''keep low' v'' naskeepe '''keep the same' v'' samkeep (see: ''keep) kettle n'' kanvits '''key' adj klint; n'' (''object to unlock) klooch; (crucial step) klou; (button) tipka; (scale of music) shelesh; (small guide) legend; legenda; (island) kee; v'' (''fit with a key) kloshovat; kloshovate kid n'' (''child) kenni; (goat) shmelk; v'' (''joke) malk; rettovat; rettovate; speck; (give birth to a goat) shmelke kill n'' kill; ''v killovat; killovate killer n'' killer; killovater '''kin' adj rodanni; n'' rodania '''kind' adj laskav; laskavni; n'' rodsh '''kindle' v'' tandovat; tandovate '''kindness' n'' laskavnost '''king' n'' kral '''kingdom' n'' kingland '''Kings' n pr Keengs; Krealand (dated) Kinley n pr Kinlee kitchen n'' kunja '''knee' n'' koln (see appendix) '''kneel' v'' kolnivat; kolnivate '''knife' n'' nosh; ''v noshe knock n'' klep; trick; ''v klepovat; klepovate know v'' know (see appendix) '''knowledge' n'' knowth; knowledge (''dated) known adj known know to v'' knowte 'konermach' ''n konermach L L''' symb L (pronounce: el) '''labor n'' layber '''labor party' n'' layber parti '''lack' n'' noodza; potreba; nedostatok (''revival); v'' nemat; nemate; potrebat; potrebate; nedostavat (''revival); nedostavate (revival) ladder n'' rebrick '''lady' n'' dam; loodi; laydi (''revival) lake n'' wiats '''lamb' n'' fore '''lament' v'' lamentovat; lamentovate '''lamentation' n'' lamentatsia '''lamp' n'' lamp '''lampstand' n'' lampstand '''land' n'' land '''landscape' n'' navenki '''language' n'' narasha '''large' adj radish last adj leest last week adv fowentesh last year n'' fowent rock '''late' adj lat; pozen; adv lat; pozenni; n'' (''outward appearance) lát late evening n'' pozenvecher '''lately' adv pozenni later adj later; lada; ladah large adj welk; gross largest adj grease laugh n'' smitter; ''v smiet hine launch n'' lawnsh; ''v lawnshe; prokopostvit; prokopostvite lay v'' leshit; leshite '''lay down' v'' netherleshit; netherleshite '''layer' n'' loug; lough '''lay-out' n'' lay-out '''law' n'' lou '''law book' n'' loubook '''lazy' n'' lav; lavni '''lead' n'' (''act of leading) viestor; (metal) olov; (music) leed; v'' viest '''leader' n'' viester '''lead up' v'' wayviest '''leaf' n'' list '''leak' n'' unik; oonik (''dated); v'' unikat; unikate '''learn' v'' utshit; utshite '''leather' v'' remenni; ''n remenj leave v'' (''go away) odiste; (remain) les over left adj left left over adj overni left-over sum n'' oversom '''left wing' n'' lefweeng '''left wing party' n'' lefweenger '''leg' n'' leag; longnoa (see ''noa) legible adj tshitatskopni; tshitammeni (dated) legislate v'' louyie '''legislation' n'' louyieth '''legislative' adj louyieni lend v'' pozitshat; pozitshate '''length' n'' longen; langen; dlushka '''less' adj less; lessar '-less' suff bez- lesson n'' lessuen '''let' v'' les '''let's go' v'' lesgo (''imperative) letter n'' (''of the alphabet) chyrka; jerk; (written message) pismo let there be les da bite (see: bite); letebyt (infinitive; poetic) level n'' uroven '''liana' n'' tshalitenatsht '''liberal' adj liberalni; n'' liberal '''liberalism' n'' liberalisma '''liberal party' n'' liberalni parti '''liberate' v'' spavit; spavite '''liberation' n'' oslobodenia '''libertarian' adj libertarianistiski; n'' libertarianist '''libertarianism' n'' libertarianisma '''libertarian party' n'' libertarianistiski parti '''liberty' n'' sloboda '''library' n'' knishnitsa '''lie' n'' losh; loj (''dated); v'' (''tell a lie) lughit; lughite; (be in a horizontal position) letch lie down v'' netherletch; shkinkovat; shkinkovate '''life' n'' bife '''life savings' n'' reprositar '''life standard' n'' bifest '''lift' n'' lift; ''v lifte light adj (color) yaghki; (weight) tshuini; (visual) swetli; n'' swetlo; ''v swiet lighter n'' swietor; swinnick (''dated) lightning n'' bleskom; blixt (pronounce: ''blikst) like conj like; v'' like; milovat; milovate '''likely' adv likni lily n'' lilli '''limb' n'' (''of humans) kontshin; (of animals) jeas limit n'' ockray; endockray '''limitation' n'' ockraymatro; ockraymater; limitatsia '''line' n'' tratsh '''line of succession' n'' kralcrew tratsh '''lion' n'' lew '''lip' n'' per; pera '''liquid' adj liquid (pronounce: lekuid); n'' liquide (pronounce: ''lekuide) liquid dough n'' tsayst '''list' n'' list; lista (''revival); v'' liste '''listen' v'' lizn (see appendix) '''literature' n'' literachure '''little' adj lil (see appendix); mayores little bit n'' sak '''live' v'' bivet (see appendix) '''liver' n'' jecur; liver '''living' n'' bichen '''living room' n'' bichenroom '''load' n'' load; ''v loade loan n'' pozitshen; ''v pozitshat; pozitshate local adj local; lokalni locate v'' lokatovat; lokatovate '''location' n'' lokatsia; lowkayshen (''dated) lock n'' lock; ''v locke lock up v'' portch; portch hine after that fenster '''locomotion' n'' lokomotsia '''locomotive' adj lokomotifni; n'' lokomotif '''locomotive operator' n'' lokomotifni operator '''London' n pr Luenden; Londine (dated) lonely adj (of a person) osamli; (of a place) osmetni long adj lang; long; dug; dlihen long time n'' syne '''look' n'' glens; look; ''v look; nim (see appendix) un glens de look after v'' maind; keep (see appendix) hine glens up '''look for' v'' sertshovat '''look into' v'' inlook; indenem (see appendix) '''loose' adj losh loosen v'' loshe '''lord' n'' lourd '''lose' n'' preghra; ''v preghrat; preghrate loss n'' preghra '''lot' n'' lot '''loud' adj klous; hel loud cry n'' helplage '''loudly' adv klousane; hel louse n'' louse; wosh (see appendix) '''love' n'' laska; láska; ''v milovat; milovate; milevat (poetic); lashe lover n'' latteck (''masculine); lask (feminine); lag; lagger (poetic) Lovia n pr Lovia; That Lovish Land; Nowslowensk (dated) Lovian adj Lovish low adj nask; naski lower v'' spustit; spustite; laske '''loyal' adj loyalni loyalty n'' loyalnost '''luck' n'' lyck '''lust' n'' lyst '''lust for' v'' robe lyst o'; robe lyst ' M '''M' symb M (pronounce: em) machine n'' masheen '''machine gun' n'' lowda '''magic' n'' magia '''magical' adj magikni main adv fou-; fouth- main goal n'' opodsha '''mainly' n'' forall '''maintain' v'' minten '''maintenance' n'' minten '''major' adj maisel majority n'' moset '''make' v'' make (see appendix); robe '''make an end to one's life' v'' robe un end up that bivet '''make an error' v'' falle '''make clear' n'' tuek '''make cry' v'' plakat hine '''make difficult' v'' stagenitsh '''make known' v'' knowntuek '''make out' v'' hongel; gea (see appendix) hine '''makeup' n'' (''composition) kompositsia; (cosmetics) maygup; kosmetika make up v'' (''constitute) prisbet; (compensate) kompensatovat; kompensatovate; (invent) inventovat; inventovate; (assemble) byput; (do cosmetics) kosmetikovat; kosmetikovate; blymik male adj mushni; v'' mush '''malfunction' n'' malfunksia; ''v malfunkshovat; malfunkshovate malfunctional adj malfunkshenel man n'' man (see appendix); mush '''manage' v'' managovat; managovate '''management' n'' managebechen '''manager' n'' manager; mennedsher '''mandatory' adj zavesockel mane n'' mán '''manner' n'' tshol; muderts '''many' adj many; coin map n'' karta; ''v kartovat; kartovate mar n'' mour; ''v marrovat; marrovate marital adj maritalni; maritalki marital status n'' status-maritalki '''mark' n'' nashna; ''v nashnat; nashnate marker n'' nashnashit '''market' adj terni; n'' trh; tern '''market place' n'' terni miseto '''marriage' n'' troug '''marry' v'' trouge '''marsh' n'' marsh '''Mary' n pr Maria; Mariah; Mary; Meri mask n'' mask '''mass' n'' mass '''massive' adj mashtni; n'' masht; mass '''material' n'' ghmot; latke '''maternal' adj matki matter n'' vad; ''v vade Matthew n pr Mathjoo; Mathies; Matthew May n'' Mai '''may' v'' prosh '''maybe' adv prosh; prosh be (that) mayor n'' starost; starosta (''revival) maximal adj maksimalni; n'' maksimal '''maximalisate' v'' maksimalisatovat; maksimalisatovate '''maximalisation' n'' maksimalisatsia '''maximize' v'' maksimisit; miksimisite '''maximum' n'' maksimum '''meal' n'' (''food) yeddel; (edible part of grain) max; shrot; v'' meale '''mean' n'' moyled; ''v mean (see appendix) measure n'' (''size) rozmer; meratnost; (music) mieta; (clothing) tshislo; (law) opatrenie; v'' merat; merate '''meat' n'' mass; mea '''medical' adj liekni; medicinni medical senter n'' liekni stavebechen '''medicine' n'' (''healing substance) liek; (study) medicina meek adj meek; soften meet adj meet; n'' pot; pock; meeting; ''v (encounter) pot; pock; (see through by arrangement) meet; (be introduced to) slavat; slavate; (converge and touch) shodit; shodite; (gather) meet; (comply with) spylnit; spylnite meeting n'' meeting '''megachurch' n'' megakertsha; megakostol; megatsirkew; megacircle '''melody' n'' melodee; melodia '''member' n'' tshlen '''mention' n'' smin; ''v smine merciful adj sowtshi merciless adj bezsowtshien mercy n'' sowtshien '''message' n'' sprave; bright; ''v sprave messenger n'' spravebringer '''metal' adj kowni; cowni; n'' kow; cow; ''v pokowat; pokowate meter n'' meter '''method' n'' method '''microwave' n'' (''physics) mikrowylna; (oven) mikrowelle; v'' mikrowelle; mikrowellat; mikrowellate '''microwave oven' n'' mikrowelle '''middle' adj stredni; n'' stred '''mile' n'' mila; mail (''revival) milk n'' miliek; ''v milichivat; milichivate; milch (poetic) mill n'' muln '''million' num milyon Millstreet n pr Mulntsys mind n'' rozum; myssel; muscle; ''v (pay attention to) akte; (look after) maind; (dislike) maind mine n'' sheck; ''v sheck miner n'' bank '''mineral' adj nerastni; n'' nerast '''mineral water' n'' nerastni vod; minnerelwater '''mini-bar' n'' minibar '''minimal' adj minimalni; n'' minimal '''minimalize' v'' minimalisatovat; minimalisatovate '''minimalization' n'' minimalisatsia '''minimize' v'' minimisit; minimisite '''minimum' n'' minimum '''mining' n'' shecking '''mining company' n'' sheckingleid '''mining organization' n'' sheckingtaste '''minister' n'' minister; ''v ministrovat; ministrovate ministry n'' ministri '''minor' adj mainor minority n'' mainoritee '''minority language' n'' mainoritee narasha '''minute' n'' minutes '''miss' n'' (''failure to hit) miss; (woman) sletsh; sletshna (poetic); v'' (''fail to hit) miss; (feel absence) saknat; saknate mist n'' hymla; ''v hymlat; hymlate mistake n'' falnost; ''v falle mix n'' miks; ''v mikse mobile adj mobilni mobile phone n'' mobilni telefon '''mobility' n'' mobilita; mobilnost '''model' adj modelni; n'' model; ''v modelisatovat; modelisatovate modelize v'' modelisatovat; modelisatovate '''modern' adj moderni; dayghlik Moldova n pr Male Vlashka Molotov cocktail n'' molotovni '''moment' n'' moment '''monarchy' n'' monarkee '''money' n'' feague; feag '''monkey' n'' opitsa '''monument' adj monumentni; n'' monument '''monumental' adj monumentni monument care n'' monumentni surgh '''monster' n'' demaiter; monster '''month' n'' meshats '''monthly' adj meshatsni moon n'' meshatsh '''moonshine' n'' toksik; meenshan '''moonshiner' n'' meenshaner; toksiker '''moor' n'' moor; motshiar; marsh ''v amere (see appendix) moral adj moralni; n'' moral '''more' adj mo; mor morning n'' mouning '''mortarboard' n'' slitshko '''moss' n'' mach '''most' adj most; mose moth n'' moll; ghrogh '''mother' n'' matka; mother '''mountain' n'' goar; goard; wrh (see appendix) '''mourn' v'' smutit '''mourning' n'' smute '''mouse' n'' mush (see appendix) '''mouth' n'' ust '''move' n'' moow; ''v (make a movement) gnut; gnute; (cause movement) zagnut; zagnute; (live somewhere else) prestof movement n'' puehubt '''mow' v'' mai; maye '''much' adj coin mug n'' kyrtshagh '''multiple' adj multipel multiple options n'' kýrs (''plural) multiple times adv mongteth municipality n'' gmina; obets '''murder' n'' murder; ''v murder murmur v'' beshen '''music' adj hudobni (revival); n'' hudba '''musical' adj hudobni; n'' hudobnirat; musical (pronounce: ''meeyoozikel or musical) musician n'' musishen; hudobnik (''revival) must v'' mus '''my' pron mine; me myrrh n'' myrr; mýrr (''dated) mysterious adj misteerni mystery n'' misteree '''myth' n'' mith '''mythologic' adj mithologiski mythology n'' mithologia N '''N' symb N (pronounce: en) nail n'' nesht; ''v neshte name n'' name; ''v name namely n'' nemmen '''naranja' int onaraja (revival) narrow adj uskea; wosky nation n'' nayshen; narod '''national' adj nayshenel; narodni national party natsionalistiski parti nationalism n'' natsionalisma '''nationalist' adj natsionalistiski; n'' natsionalist '''native' adj inborling natural adj naytsherni; n'' netsherel '''nature' n'' naytsher '''navel' n'' pupok; puke; navel '''near' adj near; closeby; prep near; closeby nearly adv takmer; malm; skor; shore (dated) necessary adj needen; nean neck n'' krk; krick '''need' n'' need; ''v need needle n'' (''instrument) igla; (of a tree) drut; drute; v'' iglavat; iglavate '''need to go' v'' need gotti de '''negation' n'' negatsia '''negative' adj nedobroteven; negativni; negatifni negativeness n'' nedobrotevnost; negativnost; negatifnost '''negotiate' n'' negotiavovat; negotiavovate '''negotiation' n'' negotiatsia '''negro' n'' neegrow '''neighbor' n'' sused '''neighborhood' n'' town '''neither' adj zhadni; adv teshne; conj (neither ... nor ...) ani ... ani ...; pron zhadni nephew n'' synowets; bratanets '''nest' n'' gnicedoh; gniezdo (''revival) net n'' siet '''network' n'' sietwowk; sietwork '''next' adj prisht; adv prisht; prep prisht; neven next to prep prisht; neven neutral adj nutralni never adv na ef; na efa; naif (revival); naifa (revival) new adj new; nove Newhaven n pr That New Wof; Nuwhayvin Newport n pr Noveástranck; Noveastranck news n'' sprave '''newspaper' n'' novine '''nice' adj pekni; nais nickname n'' byname '''night' n'' nots '''nightly' adj notsi; naitlee nine num devat ninty num devatsiat nipple n'' nip '''no' adv na noble adj nobel; v'' nobel '''Noble City' n pr That Mest; Nobelmest nobody adv nacase noise n'' ghluk; ghrup; ''v ghluke; ghrupe no longer adv nalingi nominate v'' namebring '''nomination' n'' namebring '''non-decomposable' adj na-dekomposovatskopni none adv zhadni nonetheless adv dow-lessar; nalessar non-profit adj opruefetni; ozpruefetni noon n'' noon '''Noowet Grasslands' n pr Thie Easttrew nor adv ani; (neither ... nor ...) ani ... ani ... normal adj gwuen; brukni north adj nortni; n'' north '''northern' adj nortni nose n'' nose; nos (see appendix) '''not' adv na; nada; not notable adj podutal notability n'' podutalst '''not anymore' adv nomo note n'' notisia; ''v notisovat; notisovate nothing pron naisht; nitsh; nike; nating noticable adj podutnut; podutnutskopni notice n'' podutnost; ''v podutnut; podutnute not yet adv nait novel n'' novel '''now' adv new; now number n'' numer; numero '''numeral' adj numeralni; v'' numeral '''numerous' adj numerous Category:Oceana (language)